Halo E3 2000 Trailer
Halo E3 2000 Announcement Trailer ex8K2fEhTyI At E3 2000 an early trailer for Halo: Combat Evolved was shown. It was called the Halo E3 2000 Trailer. It depicted events not in the final game. Some Elites are depicted on patrol, and are sniped by the Master Chief who has a different and more robotic voice. He then claims that a landing zone is clear, and a Pelican dropship flies in, putting down Marines (a squad comprised of Sergeant Stacker, Private Lang, and several unranked Marines: Goth, Sigure, McLeast, and one unnamed soldier) and a Warthog. They split into two teams, headed for the same destination. As they travel across Halo, they encounter native wildlife not in the final game, resembling Dinosaurs. They take out a Covenant Wraith and proceed into an underground chamber where they are soon ambushed and massacred by more Elites, the only Covenant alien featured in the Trailer. One Elite in Particular is depicted wielding an energy sword in one hand and a large Energy Shield on his other arm. It is possible that it was shrunken and transferred over to the Jackals in the Final game. Near the end of a trailer McCleast detonates a grenade to take out some enemies before they can murder him. An early version of the Spectre is also seen in the background. Eventually only Goth is left and is saved by the Master Chief, who then impales an Elite with an Energy Sword. Bungie also made comedic advertisment "demonstrating" the N Vidia GE-Force 2 GTS graphics card using the E3 engine to make the commercial. Link-http://www.gametrailers.com/player/1604.html Noticeable Differences Sound effects for the weapons differ, as do the visual effects used during their firing. They make longer laser-like streaks and noises instead of the short plasma blasts. Halo is depicted as having an assortment of native wildlife. The Banshees depicted have tail flaps that act as a rudder for aerial steering. The Assault Rifle used by the Marines appears to have a wood finish on various parts. The Marines are depicted to be much more efficient in Combat than the Final game would prove. Their armor and color of uniform differs slightly, and their "scouter" eyepiece is red, instead of green. The Elite's design is slightly different in some scenes, where it has a lower jaw instead of the four mandibles. There is an early version of what appears to be the Spectre. It seemingly was meant to be in the game also, but didn't make the cut until Halo 2 came out. This is probably where the Shade turret came from, as there is one planted on top of the Spectre. Look very carefully at the Sniper Rifle the Master Chief was using in the beginning of the trailer. He was wielding the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, which was used later in Halo 3 The Master Chief uses an Energy Sword, which he isn't able to do until Halo 2, he has a different voice, and a radio antenna on his shoulder. When he is hit by enemy fire, his shields flicker blue instead of yellow. The Elites don't seem to have any shields like they do in the final game since Marines can easily take them down individually. The Elite's Energy Shield was like that of a Jackal's personal shield. The Elites also sound very different, and bear a noticeable resemblance to the noises made by the Flood in the final version The marines' warthog is armed with some kind of light artillery piece, and it is not a turret or rocket launcher. It may be an early version of the Gauss Cannon, which did not appear in the final cut of Halo. It is capable of knocking out a wraith in two shots, rather than the LAAG in the the shipping version. It also glows purple rather than yellow on the windsheild and headlights. The only covenant are elites no Grunts, Jackals, or Hunters. Some elites have mandibles but said above some have a lower jaw. The Elites hold the Plasma Rifle in a different way The inside of the Pelican looks different. Some of the energy blasts seem to be from Covenant Carbines Furthermore you must notice that the red Elite speaking says: "Your destruction is the will of the Gods. And we are their instruments." Truth says this in one of the first cutscenes in Halo 3 Images Image:MajorElite2.jpg Image:Concept Spectre.JPG Image:Shieldandswordeq0.png Image:E32000 Elites.jpg Image:Blind Wolves.jpg Image:Dinosaurs.jpg External Links * Halo E3 2000 Trailer Download Category:Cinematics